Cuando
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: -Akuroku- Cuando Roxas conoció a Axel, lo primero que pensó fue “que horror”. La vida puede dar muchas vueltas, y algunas son un tanto drásticas, casi parece ridículo. En serio.


Ok, puede que algunos se preguntén por qué estoy publicando esto si debería estar escribiendo otras cosas ya muy atrasadas, entonces yo les respondería que... ok, no es que tenga una justificación convincente, solo tenia que sacarlo de mi cabeza ¡¿bien?!... esto es frustrante

Empecé este one-shot una noche de ocio... ya saben que tan poderoso puede ser el ocio

**Discleamer:** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes utilizados en esta historia, todos son propiedad de Square-Enix y Tetsuya Nomura. No hago esto con fines de lucro, ya dije que estaba ociosa -.-

* * *

**"Cuando"**

Cuando Roxas conoció a Axel, lo primero que pensó fue _"que horror"._

Nunca antes había visto a una persona que pudiera fumar dos cigarrillos a la ves que se tragaba un baso con cerveza hasta el tope en un tiempo de dos minutos. Juró que era la primera y última ves que acompañaba a Sora a esperar a Riku fuera de la universidad solo por que quedaron en salir. No es que fuera tan malo que tu primo salga con su mejor amigo, pero ya había comprobado muchas veces que eso de hacer mal tercio es un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Sora le dijo que Axel era el bajista en la banda donde estaba Riku, Roxas no se sorprendió, tampoco le presto mucha atención y hasta se olvido de que se lo dijo. Mal hecho.

-¡¿Cómo que se va con nosotros?! –le gritó a Sora, escupiéndole en la cara su gaseosa en el proceso-

-¡Roxas, eso fue asqueroso! –Riku se puso a reír- también es parte de la banda, idiota, obvio que se va con nosotros, así llegamos temprano al recital

Cuando asimiló la idea, no le gustó, andar en el mismo lugar que ese desaliñado de pelo rojo le ponía nervioso y solo por que el tipo siempre fumaba. _"Odio el cigarro"_

-Aún no nos presentamos, soy Axel, un gusto chico –le extendió la mano-

-Mmm… -le estrecha con la suya de vuelta-

Cuando Roxas se encontró en la vergonzosa situación de estar contra una pared con Axel encima robándole su primer beso y justo en el cumpleaños de Olette, supo que algo no andaba bien. No se suponía que esas mariposas estuvieran a punto de perforarle el estómago, eso seguro.

-Creo que me gusta el idiota…

Cuando se lo dijo a su primo, la cara que puso Sora no fue precisamente el mejor apoyo moral del mundo, menos lo fue la carcajada destroza-tímpanos que le siguió. Que vueltas da la vida en tres meses ¿no?

Cuando Riku se enteró, su risa fue menos ruidosa, pero había en su rostro una mueca de comprensión y aceptación que tranquilizó al rubio.

Cuando Axel se percató de que el enano que le gustaba era una persona seria y metódica, solo pudo reírse.

-¡Nos retrasamos doce minutos, ¿para que crees que hice el maldito itinerario Axel?!

Cuando Roxas tuvo un lapsus de recuperación de cordura, pensó que tal vez sus padres le gritarían por llegar a las tres de la mañana a casa. No es que realmente fuera su culpa, es que el sillón del apartamento de Axel donde estaba tendido era tan cómodo que… ok, si era su culpa. _"Mierda"_

Cuando Axel le dijo que cancelaba su cita de los sábados, Roxas tuvo un mal presentimiento. Cuando salió a comprar leche al supermercado y lo vió con una chica colgada a su brazo pensó: _"lo voy a matar. Aquí, Ahora"_. Cuando escuchó que el pelirrojo dijo con rabia la palabra "exnovia" supo que algo estaba raro. Cuando ella se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo a la vez que maldecía a Axel, supo que el ojiverde en cuestión fumaría hasta terminarse tres cajetillas.

-Tiré los cigarros que escondiste en tus pantalones a la basura esta mañana

Cuando Axel se volteó a ver a Roxas, entendió que no eran necesarias las explicaciones.

-Ya se que odias el olor al cigarro, ¿pero como esperas que me quite la frustración ahora?

-Piensa en algo creativo

Cuando Axel sonrió de forma macabra, Roxas supo que debió correr cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Tuvo problemas para sentarse el resto de la semana. Peor para él, puesto que era lunes.

Cuando Roxas les dijo a sus padres que estaba saliendo con alguien, su madre lo abrazo con una sonrisa y su padre le palmeó la espalda, ambos con comprensión y orgullo en los ojos.

Cuando el rubio no quiso decirles el nombre de _"la chica"_ en cuestión, ambos se mostraron curiosos.

Cuando se enteraron que era alguien mayor por casi cinco años, tuvieron que preocuparse, solo un poco, algo ligero.

Cuando les dijo que _"la chica"_ en realidad era un hombre, y uno ya bastante crecidito, su madre mando al carajo las ensoñaciones una linda nuera y su padre salió de casa como una bestia rumbo a la tienda de armas.

Cuando Axel se enteró de que el papá de Roxas andaba con una escopeta a todas partes, fue a inscribirse en un sistema de seguros de vida ese mismo día.

-No te preocupes, mañana hablaré con ellos, todo va a salir bien Roxas

Cuando Roxas salió del instituto y lo llamaron a la oficina del director por una telefoneada urgente de su madre, supo que algo no fue tan bien como hubiera querido.

-Cariño, la cosa es que cuando traté de detener a tu padre, no se fijó en que la escalera estaba adelante suyo, la escopeta solo le dio un golpe en un costado de su estómago y rodó como una pelota hasta el primer piso

Cuando Axel le explicó a Roxas que tuvo que dislocarse un brazo y amoratarse la cabeza para que el cuello de su padre no pasara por lo mismo, el rubio solo pudo arrojársele encima de un abrazo.

Cuando el padre de Roxas se resignó a que su hijo saliera, no esperó a que fuera principalmente por que su esposa lo amenazó con dormir en el sillón lo que durara su recuperación.

-En el fondo es muy buena persona, parece maduro, es su quinto año de Medicina y además es guapo… deja de hacerte el difícil querido

Cuando Roxas le contó a Axel, Sora y Riku de los motivos de su madre y de la orden de su padre de sacar el sillón de la sala hacia la cochera, todos estuvieron riendo por casi diez minutos.

Cuando Axel le dijo al rubio que la universidad lo trasladaba a un hospital en Hollow Bastion durante dos meses por una importantísima investigación, Roxas salió corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto. Puso el cerrojo y por si acaso trabó la puerta con el mueble de los libros.

-Será en verano –le explicó Axel- tú estarás de vacaciones, un amigo me alquiló su departamento… ¿qué dices?

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Ven conmigo

Cuando Axel pensó que estaría esperando una respuesta por los próximos treinta minutos, se sorprendió al ver abrirse la puerta al cabo de dos segundos.

Cuando Sora se enteró del panorama que su primo tenía planeado para el verano, solo pudo hacer un berrinche.

-¡¿Por qué Roxas se va de Luna de miel a Hollow Bastion y yo no?!

Cuando Axel acabó de desempacar la última caja y de guardar el último libro en la estantería de la sala, sacó a Roxas de la cocina y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto para luego ponerle el seguro a la puerta.

-Entonces, ¿dices que Sora y Riku vendrán la próxima semana?

-Sora hizo pataleta, ya sabes como se pone y Riku le debía un viaje

-Por mi no hay problema pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero que con tanta gente en casa, ya no podremos "ya sabes qué" en el sillón y-…

Cuando Sora bajó del tren y vio a Axel con un ojo morado, miró a Riku y este le indicó que era mejor no preguntar. La cosa es que para algunos casos es mejor quedarse con las dudas.

* * *

-Si, tal ves Axel debió quedarse con la boca cerrada xD

Espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia, es serio es fruto del mas grande y puro ocio, junto con el amor a esta pareja.

Comentarios, amenazas, criticas constructivas o destructivas, ya saben, review. Gracias por leer y besos para todos!!!!


End file.
